


Tangled

by netweight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, POV Second Person, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the tangled webs we weave, when we practice to deceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

You wear your resentment like a shield, layers tick webbing through your mind and hiding the burdens of blame and guilt from a master you no longer serve. Your allegiance lies elsewhere and you're bound hand and feet and soul by past wrongdoings you'll never be done paying for. Your life is not your own.

The boy holds your destiny in his hands. Ignorant of your sacrifices, he thinks you a coward. He thinks you a murderer. Venom in his tongue, the bite more malign for all you know that true forgiveness will never be conceded. In his eyes you'll never atone for your crimes. The bringers of justice are not creatures of clemency, this you know from History books and nights in dungeons.

And still, foolishly, you crave mercy and recognition and the touch of a wholesomeness that you never had within yourself. The touch of something pure. Foolishly you crave...

There are things you hide even from yourself. You cling to your bitterness.


End file.
